Nothing even matters
by Rushererctioner
Summary: Logan is Kendall driver he is gay he starts to fall in love with Kendall but he thinks Kendall is never going to like him Kendall is Logan boss he is in love with Him but he doesnt know Logan is gay James is rich he is openly gay Carlos starts to work as his gardener James falls in love with Carlos but he thinks his love is impossible because Carlos is straight Carlos stats to ...


**Logan is Kendall 's driver he is gay , he starts to fall in love with Kendall but he thinks Kendall is never going to like him .Kendall is Logan's boss he is in love with Him but he doesn't know Logan is gay .James is rich he is openly gay Carlos starts to work as his gardener James falls in love with Carlos but he thinks his love is impossible because Carlos is starts to get this weird feeling for his new boss but he doesn't get it beause he thought he is straight .Kogan & Jarlos**

**First Big Time Rush Story ... **  
A boy with brunet hair was sleeping peacefully in his bed when his alarm ring he had to go to the worst work ever with the worse boss ever .It was the worst work ever because first of all he had to wake up at 5 in the morning to get ready ,have breakfast and pick up his friend at his house take him to his job and then get to his boss house before 7 in the morning .His boss was the worst because an egocentric , irespectful ,and doesn't care about anyone except himself uggg he just hate his boss and his perfect esmerald green eyes and his perfect blond hair ,oh my good what was he thinking …  
**Logan POV**  
I hate mornings more because I go to night school and I get out at 12 and I wake up at 5 I need to become a doctor so I can stop being Kendall knight's driver I just hate him and his big ego ,the only good thing about this job is that I get pay well if it wasn't because of that I would have resign that job months ago but I need the money to live and to study it is really important I finish my medicine career because with that money I am going to help my family have a better life .  
I got up of my bed I went and took a shower with really cold water so I could take out all the laziness of my body. I got out put my normal uniform of white shirt black tie black jeans and black shoes .I did my hair like I normally do it .I went to the kitchen and made some coffee ,I also got a bowl of cereal and sat down waiting for Carlos to call me ,I had to take him to his gardener work .  
I got a text it was Carlos obviously who else would text me at 6:30 in the morning  
_Sup Logie!_  
**Hello Carlitos **  
_Are you coming to pick me up?_  
**Yeah be there in 10 minutes **  
_Kk _  
I got up put my now empty bowl of cereal in the sink I got my keys and phone and got out of my little apartment it was 6:40 already and I still had to pick up Carlos take him to work and go to the other side of the City to pick up my boss In his apartment; this wasn't going to end up good ….  
I drive like 10 minutes until I got to Carlos house I park in front and text Carlos to get out, Carlos got out like two minutes later he was wearing his normal work clothes a shirt and jeans with his tennis, I could hear Ms. Garcia saying bye to him  
"bye Mami see you later "Carlos said to his mom I put the window down and look at Carlos with a "get your ass in the car " face and it looks like he understood because he got in the Car really fast and put his seat bell on and I started driving good thing his work was close to mine I look at the clock shoot it is 6:50 already we got to Carlos job at 6:57 I just unlock the door for him and he got out he was also late for his work .I drive the fastest that I could to get to my job early I got there at 7:02 oh shoot I got in trouble  
"Where the heck have you been?"My boss screams to me  
"I am so sorry that won't happen again "I said annoyed by him if I don't kill this dude is because he is my boss  
"Whatever takes me to James's house"he said getting in the car back seat  
"yes sir "I said and started driving to James Maslow house I didn't had a problem with him he wasn't as Bad as Kendall but he….who am I joking with he is way worst than Kendall he cares only about his face and his hair and he always talks about the money that he has and ahhh they are just so fucking annoying I just can handle them anymore … we got to 'Mr. Maslow' house Kendall got out and knock the door  
"Hellos James "Kendall said when his best friend open the door and they shock hands and James got out and went in the car  
"Where do you want to go?"I ask them looking by the mirror to them  
"Go to whatever restaurant you find but please let it be a good one "James said looking at me  
"yes Mr. Maslow "I continue driving I didn't pay attention to their conversation but then I hear James saying "yeah I need a new gardener "umm If Carlitos didn't had a work I would have recommend him to James but because he does I won't even open my mouth so I continue driving we got to the restaurant, I park my boss and his friend got out of the car and I waited in the car. I got a text it was from Carlos it is weird he never texts me at this time because he is working ….  
_Hey Logan: /_  
**Sup Carlitos?**  
_I am kind of Fire _  
**What?!**  
_Yeah, he just came and told me Carlos you are fire and I was like why and he didn't answered so I just grab my things and I got out _  
**Oh My God Carlitos I am so sorry **  
_Is okay nada detiene a Carlos Gracia _  
**¿Wat?**  
_Nothing stops Carlos García _  
**_Oh don't talk to me in Spanish _**  
_Sorry …_  
I had to stop texting because my boss and James came in the car and I start driving I was taking them to their friends house and Kendall gave me the rest of the day free well until 9 that he was going out with James and his girlfriend Jo Mitchell oh I hate that woman I don't know why I just don't like her she is pretty and everything but I all I feel when I see her is a weird feeling in my chest specially when she is with Kendall ,I think I am just jealous she has a boyfriend after all I haven't found my perfect match I haven't actually found someone like me ,what I mean by me is that I haven't found someone gay yes I am going I know it since I was 14 and you will think oh but that's too young well that was when I discover I was everyone who knows me well almost everyone Knows that I am gay even Carlitos and he says he doesn't care we have been best friends since we were 12 and in this 8 years of friendship I have never feel attract to him…..oh ok I continue with Jo, I don't know I just don't like her and less when she is close to my Kendall , I mean my boss Kendall I might not like him but I am still a good person and I know she doesn't want anything good with Kendall ….  
So I got home I took off my uniform I put a red v neck shirt and black skinny jeans and black and red vans and I call Carlos  
"Hello" Carlos answered on the other side of the phone  
"Let's go have lunch "I said to my best friend  
"Ok but aren't you suppose to be working or you got fire too?"Carlos ask with worry tone  
"No Kendall just gave me the rest of the afternoon off "I told him  
"Then okay see ya at Jack in a bit "Carlos said then he hangs  
I fix my hair and then got out and head to jack, I already knew what Jack me and Carlos have gone to that Jack since we move to Los Angeles 3 years ago. I got in there was Carlos waiting for me in our usual table...  
"Hello Carlitos "I greet my friend  
"Hey Logan "He said  
** Kendall POV**  
I was with James talking when he got searious and told me that he needed to tell me something important and I got surprise he actually never seariuos  
"So what do you want to tell me ?"I ask him worry  
"Well you know how I have never had a searious relationship with a girl "James said looking at my eyes  
"yes"I said and it is actually true we have been best friends since preschool and all this years he has never had a girlfriend at least not a searious one  
"well is because I am ….I am ….Kendall I am gay "James told me then he cover his face with his hands I was I was in shock I never thought that of him is just he doesn't look like a gay guy  
"well …. I am okay with that "I said putting my hand is his shoulder ,he uncover his face  
"you are ?" he ask with exciment in his voice  
"yes James you are my best friend I I am going to accept you what ever the situation is even if you are poor "I told him then I hug him "and I have a secret too"  
"what secret ?" he ask separating from me  
"well I am bi and I.. I like my driver "I said closing my eyes then I hear James calling me  
"oh Kendall I already knew that "James told me  
"you already knew I im bi ?"I ask  
"no I already knew you like your driver"James told me  
"how did you know ?"I ask him I said blushing  
"it was obviuse"James said laughing  
"seariouse"I ask scare  
"well at least for me "James smile  
**Heart ,comment,do something please and tell me what you think ohh follow**


End file.
